1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for an umbrella pole most commonly associated with an umbrella utilized to shade a picnic table and is particularly adapted for use on a wooden deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picnic table umbrellas are well known in the art. They are used to shade an outdoor picnic table while eating or entertaining. Typically the picnic table is formed with an aperture in its table top through which the pole of the umbrella is inserted. The lower end of the umbrella pole is then inserted into a base member which is typically a hollow base made of plastic having a centrally disposed bore for receipt of the umbrella and a removable cap means positioned on the base member to allow the user to fill the base member with ballast, such as sand and/or water. Additionally, there may be associated with the base member a threaded friction fastener to engage the outer surface of the lower portion of the umbrella pole.
Installed in the foregoing manner, the homeowner can raise and lower the umbrella webbing so as to provide shade to the table top and surrounding seating or to protect the table top and surrounding seating from any precipitation which may occur. The problem with the prior art was that the base member utilized to stabilize the umbrella pole is often of a substantial diameter such that it decreases the amount of leg and foot room underneath the table for people seated there at. There therefore was a need to minimize the size of the base member providing support to the umbrella pole so as to maximize the space and comfort available to individuals seated at the table. Still further, the base members of the prior art being made of plastic were prone to wear and degradation through exposure to the elements, i.e. UV sunlight, cold, etc., and therefore did not have a substantial life expectancy. Applicant's novel base member has particular application to picnic tables with umbrellas which are positioned on a wooden deck, which further could be adapted to other types of firm support surfaces.